the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Republic of the Milky Way Galaxy
The New Republic of the Milky Way Galaxy, once commonly known as The Rebel Alliance, is an organisation juxtaposed against The Galactic Empire of the Milky Way and seeks its downfall. The Alliance, or Rebellion as it is often called, is a collection of worlds that have banded together within the Perseus Arm of the Milky Way and consists of many different species of sentient beings, including many Humans. It is sometimes considered "The New Republic", though that official title will only come when the galaxy is free of the Empire. The organisation, as with most of the culture and events of the Perseus Arm, is affected by the flux of Terra Flux, which shapes the organisation in the image of the Alliance to Restore the RepublicWookieepedia, Alliance to Restore the Republic article. from the Star WarsWookieepedia, Star Wars article. universe just beyond that flux. The organisation is governed by a council of people rather than a single body, usually on the planet Dacato where the Green House is located. Worlds with small populations will usually have a governor to represent them in the Alliance, while largely populated planets are normally broken into districts with each district having its own governor. The Alliance uses an assortment of ships, all inspired by the universe beyond the flux, such as the X-WingWookieepedia, X-Wing starfighter article. and the Nebulon-B FrigateWookieepedia, EF76 Nebulon-B frigate article.. However recently the Rebellion has lost some traction with the death of Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Empire. With him dead parts of the Empire splintered off into separate factions, crippling much of the Empire's might. Many in the Rebellion believe that the fight is won and have retired from the organisation. However the Alliance must also battle against those Imperial factions that wish to rule the galaxy. The planet Algernon was one of the founding worlds of the Alliance but it was destroyed by a mysterious superweapon, for which the Alliance believes the Empire is responsible for. The remains of Algernon were once controlled by the Alliance but were forcibly taken by Dienhand's Fleet. Membership Current Members * Ace Lander * Aurora Briarose * Governor Oit * Kiron Nightstrider Member Worlds * Dacato Culture Currency Republic Chits The Republic uses Republic Chits as its currencyPan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Earliest Known History TBA Clear and the Hopeless Main article: Clear and the Hopeless See also: Missing: Earth Kiron Nightstrider, a member of the Imperial Guard kept having the same dream repeated over and over. He dreamt that a mysterious ship fired a superweapon and destroyed his homeworld of Algernon. This would later come true. Although haunted by this dream, which he stored in the Imperial Cloud to be viewed on a Dreamviewer, Kiron continued service to the Empire until he fell sick and had to take sick-leave aboard the spacestation named Excelsior. When Grand Admiral Thrawn was killed during his invasion of Earth, the Empire broke apart. Excelsior broke away from the Empire and Kiron, who was sick, had to sign in with the new ruler of the spacestation - Deonal Strang. Princess Aurora Briarose was kidnapped by the Latter-Day Greys of Memnoch as their "Plan A" for taking over the planet Earth. The Latter-Day Greys believed that the Grey species are the rival species for prominence in the NeSiverse and the Never-ending Story as they were created by the cosmic deities Memnoch and Phractal, while humans were created by Runekeeper, Aeon and the Three Fates, then blessed with free will by the WriterGod. Thus the Greys believe that should destroy humanity and take the role as main species of the narrative. Aurora Briarose is a descendent of King Arthur, the once king of Britannia and Eartly guardian of Albion. Space Butler had sealed the princess in a stasis pod when he believed her Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS)Wikipedia, Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis(ALS) article. disease had been accelerated so that it would kill her in just a few weeks. He had intercepted a plot by someone else within the Rebel Alliance to force this process on her, effectively assassinating her. The Latter-Day Greys, however, were able to kidnap both Space Butler and the Princess. They forced Space Butler's compliance with threats directed as the sleeping princess. Finally help came in the form of Hero Force members Citizen Rex and Agent Mulligan. The Greys had, unwisely, chosen The Gherkin in London to stage their operation. This building was the London base for Hero Force. The Patriot entrusted the Liberty Torch to Citizen Rex, a device able to detect hostile alien lifeforms and able to emit a blue flame that can incinerate any enemy alien instantly. Armed with this torch the Hero Force One member, Citizen Rex, and his aide, Agent Mulligan, were able to kill the Greys that held Space Butler and Aurora prisoner. Unfortunately Space Butler died during the battle. While trying to free Aurora from the stasis pod, Citizen Rex accidentally triggered the homing beacon on the device, which sent her flying off into space towards her homeworld, Algernon. Her casket was unlike any other device known in the Alliance as it was, despite its tiny size, able to travel through hyperspace. A Salmitton named Clear, accidentally found herself embroiled in the politics of the Perseus Arm when she was stranded on the planet Ledus. She was picked up by Strang's Fleet, led by Deonal Strang, who believed she was working with the Rebel Alliance. He had set up a trap on Ledus to lure the rebels out and she had fallen into it instead. When another trespasser was found on the planet, a robot named Wai, he revealed that rebels were indeed on the planet and a task force, led by Captain Londris, was sent down. When the fight was over they had three prisoners, two aliens and one human. Strang ordered that the alien "beasts" should be executed and the human taken prisoner. The human was Duke Hyperon, hero of the Rebellion. Clear had been stranded by her rogue Artificial Intelligence, Note, who controlled her ship. Strang ordered Captain Londris and her team to retake The Hopeful for Clear and he would make the Salmitton a captain in his fleet. Wai and Duke Hyperon were able to escape imprisonment aboard The Excellence and managed to sneak aboard the transport ship to The Hopeful. Duke and Wai made it to the Command Centre of The Hopeful and confronted Captain Londris, Clear and the StormtrooperWookieepedia, Stormtrooper article. named Toolkit. Having watched Londris execute his friends in cold-blood, Duke had no compassion for her or Toolkit and he killed them both. He apoligised to Clear that she should be caught in the middle of their war. Wai tried to connect to the ship's computer and force a jump, but the A.I., Note, took over Wai's body and instantly broke the neck of Duke Hyperon. Clear would eventually regain control of the ship and kill Note. The casket of Princess Aurora Briarose, fired into space by the unwitting Citizen Rex, didn't reach Algernon, as intended, as it was pulled from hyperspace en route by Strang's Fleet. Her casket was stored in the newly built Medbay of The Hopeful - a new additional to Strang's Fleet that was captained by Clear. Despite warnings from Alexis Thrain, Clear and Cassra Terrin-Pullista decided to open it and free Aurora. Aurora was then taken into custody of Deonal Strang by Captain Kraftlight, more commonly known as "Turbo". Strang offered a trade meeting with the Rebel Alliance and they sent Æon Knight, Telkrin Izep, and his two students, Ffion Heul and Kokoro Lymn, to mediate. Strang wanted the Rebellion to secede the grave of Algernon to him so that he could mine the valuable planet debris. One of Strang's bodyguards was a man named Kiron Nightstrider and he was a proud son of Algernon. When he saw the princess of his homeworld in chains and the threat of mining the grave of his family, Kiron murdered Warlord Strang and proceeded to escape Excelsior aboard The Hopeful. The Hopeful made a pitstop for supplies at the planet Oeurwoud. Clear and Aurora used The Hopeful's Synthesizer to create water-proof clothing for the humid planet. However they were suddenly attacked by the "Dark Water", better known by some as the Ever-ending Plot, which was consuming the planet. Telkrin Izep was believed consumed by the dark water and they fled the world. The two Æon students wanted to return to the planet Tangris to tell the Æon Lords what had happened. Aurora, however, wanted to return to rebel space first. With the promise of reward, Clear and The Hopeful returned Aurora to Dacato where they spent some time supplying and repairing The Hopeful. They each received an Alliance credit card that contained their substantial reward, given to them by Governor Oit. Clear met Ace Lander, a starfighter captain and leader of Glytch Squadron. It was decided that the Rebel Fleet should move in on Strang's territory while the faction is still reeling from his death. Ace Lander went with them. However this was a ploy by Sue'san Dienhand, Strang's replacement, to lure the fleet away while she was able to bombard Dacato and demand the surrender of Kiron Nightstrider - Strang's murderer. Clear and Kiron had been summoned by Aurora to the Green House, the major government building of Dacato, to help her uncover a plot against her. She, like Space Butler before her, learnt that someone within the Alliance wanted to murder her. As they tried to escape the Green House with the other governors, including Governor Oit, an assassin suddenly appeared and fired a dart at the princess which rendered her unconscious. Surviving the bombings, they fled to The Hopeful. They left the repair yard Twithran and signalled to Dienhand's Fleet that Kiron was aboard, thereby drawing attention away from Dacato and to themselves. They were able to flee to Tangris, chased the whole way by Dienhand and The Excellence. However the planet is home to the Æon Knights of Tangris and is neutral ground, outside the jurisdiction of any faction. The Excellence ceased its pursuit and the crew were able to recuperate. After studying Aurora's bloodwork, Thrain deduced that the needle contained a virus that acted on her brain to speed up the process of her ALS, just as Space Butler had once feared. Instead of years, Aurora had weeks. Desperate she was locked back into her stasis pod while a cure could be found. Lord Kassuin, an Aos Sí of the Æon Lords, instructed his student, a Grey named Jeb, to take Aurora to Skytower Temple where she would be protected by the Æon Knights therein. Kiron, who had showed Clear his dream of the destruction of Algernon, was convinced that the ship in his dream was The Hopeful an he couldn't trust Clear. He thus left and intended to return to Dacato, also taking the attention of Dienhand away from Clear and the Princess. Clear and The Hopeful were then tasked with travelling to Oeurwoud to help the Æon Knights in their investigations to the dark water and the death of Telkrin Izep. Being a much larger ship than the Æon Starfighters, The Hopeful had to take a longer route back to Oeurwoud that would take them through Alliance space. However when they reached Alliance space they were greeted by a small rebel fleet. Ace Lander, who clearly had feelings for Clear, asked her to surrender herself for questioning over the devastation of Algernon. Nightstrider had revealed his dream to Governor Oit and Clear was wanted for questioning and her ship checked for this superweapon. Ultimately Clear refused and she had to flee again, this time towards Imperial space. Notes & Inconsistencies Star Wars The original Never-ending Story was heavily influenced by Star Wars as a franchise and all references were meant to be direct references to Star Wars and its characters. However as the story, and the Writers, matured, so did the concept of the NeS. While it still features many pop culture references, it prefers to use its own material for creativity rather than relying on the crutch of another's design - specifically Star Wars. Using pre-established characters as mainstay features has been discouraged and in later years the Galactic Empire of the NeS was retconned by several Writers to be its own, unique creation within the NeSiverse. To explain the parallels with Star Wars, the flux was used to suggest that another universe beyond the NeSiverse was seeping through the flux and affecting the people to mirror that universe - the universe being Star Wars. Some features were easier to retcon than others. The Empire was probably the least altered of all the Star Wars references that feature in the NeS. The majority of the retcon was done through Clear and the Hopeless, where the Main Character Clear travels through the Perseus Arm and encounters the Star Wars-inspired characters and factions. References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Organisation